In a controlled environment, such as a correctional facility or prison, administrators may seek to provide opportunities for inmates to exchange visual content with family and/or friends. However, administrators must ensure that the visual content is appropriate for distribution to inmates within the controlled environment and/or media consumers outside of the controlled environment. For example, administrators may not want to distribute visual content containing threats of violence and derogatory references. Further, administrators may not want to distribute visual content that could be used in support of illegal activity.